


Wedding Traditions and Formal Pledges

by forlornfortuity



Category: Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: I couldn't stop ruminating about a traditional dragon-folk wedding for Charinina after seeing rollerlouise's fanart on tumblr! The artwork motivated me to write a story for it. I want to pretend that my lovelies will have a sweet end together.





	Wedding Traditions and Formal Pledges

With weddings came customs. Marriage was the joining of two souls that would soar to new heights on the journey of adoration. Matrimony was a commitment that required dedication, nurturing, and undoubtedly warmth. Astonishing above all else, was Nina could hardly fathom that it was the night before the grand ceremony. With the village mostly comprised of women and very few men, the bride was always treated with utmost care and was spoiled rotten the night before her wedding. Maybe what Nina loved most were all the gifts of different handcrafted jewelry the women would give to the bride, along with all the saccharine delights prepared for her to sample. In a way, while indulgent, there was a sense of comfort, and it eased any apprehension she possessed. Not that these were significant worries. She fretted about tripping over her own feet before making it to the groom, accidentally making any strange facial expressions, or being too stunned by her future husband’s striking charm.

“Nina, aren’t you excited?” Exclaimed a woman of imposing beauty and height, as she painted a scale-like pattern on her cheeks. “I truly am! It’s pointless to say I’m nervous, but all of you have been so kind to me, it’s almost as if my worries just washed away.” She grinned with an air of fulfillment, completely satisfied with her achievement that she was finally going to wed the man of her dreams. “Nina, try not to move too much, I don’t want to ruin the pattern.” She endeavored to stay still, but couldn’t refrain from talking. “Sorry, but it’s really fun to talk about and it tickles my face when you move the brush across my cheeks so softly.” The art required finesse, and this woman in particular specialized in the facial paintings, as well as other paintings that were often seen as portraits around some parts of the village. She had years of experience, and took great pride in her work.

The artist was cautious and steadied her hand for the painting. Within the scale patterns, minuscule but legible initials of the bride and groom were visible from a closer distance. “Almost done.” With a few more strokes of the brush, she finally completed it. “There.” The woman moved away to make some room for Nina’s mother, who was full of joy and thrilled for her daughter’s espousal. She approached her daughter with a mirror. “Look, Nina… What do you think? Isn’t it beautiful?” Nina gasped and giggled. “It is! And I can see our initials in the patterns! It’s gorgeous!” Her mother couldn’t stifle a chuckle herself. “It certainly is, as much as you are and will be tomorrow, on your big day!” She blinked several times, before responding. “I know! Also the jewelry is so cool!” Amongst the jewelry she received as a present, one was a necklace with a dragon’s fang, that belonged to one of the elder dragons who had long departed, one of the many ancestors to the inhabitants of the village. The groom would be given the other fang from the same dragon’s maw in the form of a necklace to match his future wife, as well. Nina had floral shaped earrings made from several tiny but lustrously colorful stones, beaded bracelets graced her wrists, and a wreath of local flowers, leaves, and stems were arranged for her in a color assortment that complemented her facial painting.

Part of her wondered how Chris was fairing on his end with the few men of the village. Before giving it much thought, a short but humble woman presented to her a pannier of fresh fruit, while another held a tray with homemade sweets. Nina’s appetite rose, and she was quick to try each, leaving both empty while licking her lips. “If only it could be prior to wedding night every day!” Her mother shook her head lightly, but couldn’t stop the smile that kept etching itself onto her features. She took a small handkerchief that once belonged to her own husband and gently wiped Nina’s mouth. “Don’t get carried away, dear. You can’t go looking that messy on your wedding, though.” She reached for her mother’s hands, squeezing them gently. “It’ll be fine, because I have you and all of my friends will be there too!” It took her a moment before she realized something strange. “Oh, it seems granny fell asleep during the celebration again?!” One of the women made an apologetic expression, despite not being the one to fall asleep. “She does this every night before any wedding, it’s been no different despite all these years, but she always manages to stay fully awake during the actual ceremony to give her benediction.”

For Chris, the custom for men was quite different, while given jewelry, much like Nina, he was made to wear a robe with intricate markings. A large fire was prepared outside with dragon’s breath, and he was instructed to dance around it. This was rather peculiar, but after only observing one of the men perform it once as a demonstration, he learned the steps instantaneously. If others were to see him, he was likely to be laughingstock, but he didn’t have any shame, he was flattered to be part of this tradition. He was honored to be granted the opportunity to learn more about dragon-folk culture, and being welcomed as one despite his status as a human. As for the groom, his hands were the ones that were painted with scales containing the initials of the couple. Surrounding the scales, was a brightly painted flame, symbolic of the passion between the pair. After he finished his dance, he took a gander at his hands, unable to stop the upward arch of his lips. While fairly quiet, he was internally exultant for this blessing, to acquire knowledge about his bride to be’s origins along with the lore and history of the village. “Now we must sing the song we practiced earlier, and yes, you too young man, must also join us,” an elderly man with a wooden staff stated in a low voice.

The men all gathered hands in a circle, while Chris remained in the center as eyes looked to the dusky skies overhead. While the monarch of Anatae was well versed in dance and song due to practice, he never quite believed he was particularly stellar at the latter. Certainly, his dancing prowess was veritable, but he didn’t think he had the most euphonious voice. Despite the thoughts besieging his mind, his joined with that of the others. Melodic chants filled the night air and laughter audibly pierced it, even Chris couldn’t bring himself to not find merriment in the tune. It was distinct and a little a silly, but that’s what made it so enchanting. How unthinkable, that the night would inevitably come to a close and that the wedding ceremony would begin come the morning. With preparations concluded, everyone ensured to get some rest before the awaited moment arrived.

The wedding was held at the nearest forest and Chris was dressed in traditional dragon-folk wedding garb. The clothing consisted of, a white tunic with patterns near the bottom of the sleeves and at the collar paired with loose fitting pants. Upon his head was a circlet adorned with beads and flowers. While his mien depicted utter aplomb, internally, his heart raced with anticipation. Frozen in place, his eyes do not veer from the sight that dignified him. Nina was led carefully by her mother, arms linked together, until she handed her daughter over to the groom. His expression shifted and he offered the woman a soft and reassuring smile; a silent pledge that he would cherish her daughter to the fullest. In turn, Nina’s mom simpered at him with trust and acceptance before walking off to the side to stand beside some of the other guests. Nina wore her dress, which was as simple as his own attire but contained different patterns, and a floral crown laid over her head, the vibrant hue of the flowers matching those of his circlet. Gently, he took her smaller hands in his larger own. Nina was grateful that she had not tripped over herself and managed to make it to him with relative ease, despite the bright color staining her cheeks. The procedures weren’t lengthy with formal blessings from the elder, all that remained was to exchange vows prior to the awaited kiss.

“I’m glad to have met you, and that we now stand here today together, hand in hand. There’s no one else I can see myself spending the rest of my days with. Do you promise to stay with me until the end?” Nina spoke with confidence despite how straightforward her vows were, it contained immense depth and sincerity. “Today marks the day of our union which brings me both rapture and expectation. You captivated my heart and I wouldn’t entrust it to any other. Will you too entrust me with your heart?” Both answers were mutual and in accordance when the two spoke in harmony. “I do.” There was no need for further instruction. Lips moved with a certain magnetism, drawn to one another in a tender kiss that rivaled the eclipse of the sun and moon. Nina was prepossessing like the moon and her light made the darkness seem distant. Chris was radiant like the sun, making the cold forgotten by engulfing it with warmth. One of his hands was at her waist and the other at the small of her back, holding her steadfast against him. Nina smiled into the shared osculate, before the two slowly parted.

While everyone applauded, several of the children ran about with baskets full of flower petals, tossing the petals around the newly weds. Laughter filled the woods and tears of joy dripped down mirthful faces. The couple would have to venture deep into the greenery of the forest for a walk together, to mark the beginning of the road they now shared in steps. Nina held Chris’s hand as she tugged him along while they waved off to the guests. The purpose of the trek was to reach one of the several springs native to Nina’s homeland. When the destination was reached, the goal was to bathe together in the pure waters for the first time as husband and wife.

The forest was a beautiful sight; trees stood tall and subtle rays illuminated between the spaces. Blades of grass fluttered as a soothing breeze blew by. “Look, there’s some rare flowers I didn’t see before.” Chris only followed Nina as she continued to lead him by hand, ecstatically running without a care in the world. To her the shackles of doubt had been severed; she was free to love the man of her dreams and be loved in turn. He too had been liberated from the fetters of his title as king. He was no longer bound by the horrible name of Charioce which carried atrocious acts, sacrifice, guilt, and sorrow. He had no reason to remain on that portentous path, when he went astray, it was Nina who showed him the rightful course. This knowledge made his hold on her hand tighten, and her cheeks glowed vividly. Even if he did not speak, she knew the meaning behind the gesture. Together, she slowly sat down, and he sat right beside her. Nina took the small yellow flower, and gently placed it behind his right ear. He smiled more brilliantly than the sunbeams that enriched this viridian paradise. He took a small flower as well of the same pigmentation, and placed it behind her left ear. In a way, this completed the matching look they aimed for. She held both of his hands in hers, and he lightly brushed at her palms with his thumbs. “I’m glad we can be away from prying eyes.” His smooth intonation made Nina’s face darken in color further. “Me too. I love everyone, but spending time alone with you, makes me very happy.”

He chuckled a bit, before reminding her of what the two must do according to dragon-folk custom. “I know, I know. I want it to be memorable. I want it to last for as long as it can. I want to spend more time here, before we bathe together. Still, I’m really excited by the thought.” She released his hands to grab at her cheeks, shaking her head furiously. Chris couldn’t help but find that endearing. “I don’t mind. Honestly, I’m glad we’re taking our time. There’s no one I’d rather spend it with than you.” Gently, he removed Nina’s hands from her face, before leaning in to kiss her, she accepted the osculate with poise. Her full and colorfully glossed labial skimmed over his own. Unlike the osculate at the wedding, he adeptly slipped in his tongue. Her lips relaxed; granting him entry, as he relished her glacially; taking in as much of her discrete taste in as he could. Chris only opened his eyes in surprise when Nina returned the favor, lightly stroking her tongue over his own and experimentally savoring him to the fullest.

It was low but still distinguishable, the slight groan that reverberated in his throat. Nina felt encouraged by this response and softly sucked on his bottom lip, before pulling away. “That was wonderful.” She shyly scratched her cheek. “What was?” She knew it was an inane inquiry, but she couldn’t help herself from wanting to be completely sure. “The kiss. You’ve gotten better.” Nina huffed with a tiny pout. “Well, it’s not fair, you’re always the one to use yours! I wanted to try it!” He chortled, perhaps, the most serene laugh of his she’s heard yet, that made her heart thump more than morning birdsongs delivering praises to nature. “I never said you couldn’t. If you want to do it again, by all means go ahead. I know for certain I won’t hesitate.” Nina smirked mischievously in turn, before replying. “Neither will I.” She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her as his arms encompassed her waist. They kissed again, this time with heightened ardency and need. Desperation filled them both and in each other’s arms, it felt like there would be no end to the realization of their union.

Neither could ask for a better amalgamation of kindred spirits. They were soulmates destined for each other; both moieties that were incomplete until the two halves united to create a winsome whole. The ruinous and romantic tale of a crimson dragon who took the form of a ravishing maiden who matched the lovely moon and the king whose pale golden hair and fierce determination was equal to the sun would go down in future story books for children in the village to admire for many years.


End file.
